With the growing prevalence of AD, the ability to accurately and reliably diagnose AD in its earliest stages has become a public health priority. Clinicopathological studies suggest that AD pathology begins 10-15 years before the resulting cognitive impairment draws medical attention. Biomarkers that can detect AD pathology in its early stages and predict dementia onset would, therefore, be invaluable for patient care and efficient clinical trial design. Multiplex immunoassay platforms such as the one we are proposing to develop, allow for the simultaneous quantitation of many analytes, and by adhering to clinical laboratory improvement amendments (CLIA) standards, are amenable for clinical trial work. Our multiplexed, low sample volume, ultra-sensitive assay open up the opportunity to study a wide range of potential pathogenic markers in CSF, which could lead to very informative diagnostic tools for the disease. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The overall goal (PHASE I and II) of the proposed collaborative research is to develop a cost effective, easy-to-use, fluorescence optics based high sensitive assay platform for measuring novel cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) biomarkers associated with Alzheimer's Disease (AD).